Early
by Mysticwish123
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was always one to be early, what will happen when he encounters somebody in the classroom there before him? ONESHOT sasuhina


Early

**Early.**

**10****th**** August 2008.**

**ReeRee.x**

Disclaimer: OMFG, I have nothing better to do than write fan fictions of my own anime therefore I MUST own Naruto. Who am I kidding I DON'T own Naruto and I'm glad I don't (partially…okay I'm lying but whatever)

**Oh and this story is BEFORE they are Genins okay, so don't get confused. ******

Sasuke Uchiha liked to be early, early for everything. Early for the academy, early for walks, early for training.

So everyday Sasuke would be the first one to be at the academy and he would be the one taking in that sweet, sweet silence every morning. Because if he wasn't early, then he would have to take in the noise and the irritations of fan girls, teachers and Naruto all day long.

So it was a good idea to relish the peace before going into all that chaos.

Although today Sasuke was in slight shock.

Today he wasn't as early, because there was already somebody sitting right at the backseat, facing the window watching the sun rise as the morning came slowly.

Her stance was a proper lady manner, arms laid across her lap, back straight and head up. Yet she looked so relaxed.

A sigh brought Sasuke back to earth as he stared at this girl, the source of that sound.

Although he couldn't see her face he knew exactly who she was.

"Hinata?" he finally spoke and broke the treasured silence.

He heard a faint squeak as the girl quickly turned herself around to face him. Her eyes were widened and mouth slightly open revealing her feverish face. He would've smirked at his work if Hinata hadn't of replied.

"Sasuke-kun…good morning" She gave a slight bow in respect.

In return he gave her a nod as he began to walk towards her.

He smirked now seeing as she didn't get up after her bow; it looked like she was asleep.

He simply shuffled along and took the seat next to her as he lightly flicked her bangs, in which his fingers lightly hit her forehead.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked around helplessly until a hazy and unclear figure was in front of her. That too became clear as she saw Sasuke looking straight at her.

Suddenly it became hot; she gulped nervously and could feel her face becoming warm as a blush was plastered on her face. She had never been this close to a boy since, well Neji.

"N-nani? Is there something w-wrong Sasuke-kun?" She tried to scoot away from him just a little bit as she felt another flick to her forehead.

This time she tiredly raised an arm to rub the sore spot and muttered a quiet sound signalling that it hurt.

"Hinata I think you're sick." Sasuke said her name for the second time, as he took his whole hand and snuck it under her fringe.

He winced as her skin felt like it was burning with fever as he retaliated quickly removing his hand from the scorching place.

"I-I'm fine…r-really thank you for your concern though" she tugged a small smile.

Sasuke swiftly turned his head. "Baka…I'm not concerned I just don't want to catch it." He just wouldn't let her see his face right now.

"O-oh…I see well I-"He suddenly felt a thud at his back. He turned to face the girl but she wasn't there.

Then he felt a pang onto his chest and looked down. Hinata had fallen on him, well more or less fainted because of that fever.

He lightly grasped her shoulders and motioned her upwards so he could see her face.

He was about to set her down on the table but then an awkward action happened as her arms grasped the material of his shirt and buried her face into it.

"P-pillow…" she softly murmured as she released her hands and relaxed. "P-pillow…"

"Pillow?" he felt his pride being crushed, he was called smart, strong and even cute but pillow…

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in attempt to get her off.

"How am I supposed to…? Hmph I told you, you were sick."

He pulled on her hood but nothing, she just held on tightly as she still repeated the same word over and over again.

"P-pillow…"

Okay this was annoying him now, becoming early never irritated him, in fact it was soothing to him, but now this girl was ruining the whole point of being early.

That's when it hit him, he could bring her to the nurse's office, and then he wouldn't be bound to her any longer.

He scooped her up and stared at her for a moment.

It was a pity that Hinata was in that condition or she would've seen him smile.

--

As soon as Sasuke got to the nurse's office he realised how early he actually was, no staff around.

"Oh great…" He twitched his left eye with annoyance as he carried the girl over to the bed and tried to lay her down.

This time Hinata didn't struggle as she spread out across the bed and grabbed a real pillow and started whispering words that Sasuke couldn't quite hear.

The Uchiha grabbed a towel and soaked it into the sink and placed it on top of the Hyuuga's head.

Her skin colour began to return replacing the flush red that was all over her face, meaning that her fever was going down.

Yet Sasuke just stood there, looking at her and checking her temperature every so often.

Then he saw her eyes flutter open slowly as the morning sun shone out its rays through the window, she shielded her eyes in defence.

"And here I thought Hinata meant _'to a sunny place'_ you seem to dislike it" She shot her head at the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke staring at the window sitting on a chair beside the bed.

Slowly she arose taking in her surroundings; she guessed this was the Nurse's office.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked herself as her gaze fell upon Sasuke who removed the towel off her forehead.

"You fainted, so I brought you here." He stated in a monotone.

She squeaked at the thought of Sasuke holding her bridal style. "I-I fainted? B-but how, why?"

"Che…I told you, you were sick, but I think it's died down now."

Suddenly his eyes softened and his face crumpled into a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

For the second time Hinata blushed but stared in awe at how beautiful Sasuke looked right now. With the suns rays twinkling over him, and he was staring right at her.

"I'm f-fine t-thanks t-to you…thank you Sasuke-kun…"

It seemed at that moment they couldn't take their eyes off each other, she was secluded, she was trapped staring at his almost perfect black opal eyes and the unusual hairstyle placed on his head.

Now she knew why all the girls in her class adored him so much.

"We should go now." She knew now the moment was over as she gave a curt nod and got up from the bed.

Due to her clumsiness she tripped on her own feet and felt the rush of time fling pass her, she was falling. _"Oh no…"_ She clenched her fists and tightened her eyes waiting for the impact, but instead she fell on something soft.

"You clumsy idiot"

As she opened her eyes she saw yet again Sasuke, this time he was splayed out across the floor with his arms around her waist.

Then she knew she was on top of him, and saw that her arms were tightly grasping his raven locks. She quickly released her hold and got up and began to make a river of apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She repeated this while bowing with each sorry, but stopped when she felt a hand pat her on the top of her head.

"Really you're too…weird." He said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her along to their classroom.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you…"

"Whatever…don't mention it" He ran a hand through his hair as they continued to walk to class.

Too bad Hinata didn't see his smile yet again.

"You really are an idiot you know that."

--

The next day Uchiha Sasuke was late, at this Hinata inwardly smiled.

**End.**

**--**

**(AN)** – I wrote this on my holiday at the Philippines, when I was just stuck at home with no internet and with no outing to go to. I just wanted to have a little one shot where I could just bring out the little bit of kindness Sasuke may or may not have…so it's a little OOC sorry.

BTW OMG THE 2ND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE HAS BEEN RELEASED IN JAPAN! It's so unfair we probably won't be able to see it anytime soon.

I've found my favourite shop "Comic Alley" a store dedicated to anime, its main merchandise are Naruto, Bleach and Cardcaptor Sakura though. Even so they sell so many things, can you believe how many posters there are? And they're CHEAP, and you get 1 free. I bought a little chibi Naruto poster and Sasuke and Hinata are next to each other! :) I wish I could just buy EVERYTHING, there is a WHOLE side dedicated to Naruto plushies. ! It's AWESOME.

reeree xx


End file.
